


Like I Do You

by avyssoseleison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually the Beginning of Polyamory, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Chubby Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom Jimmy, Dom/sub, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of spanking, Polyamory, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Dean, Teasing, who's who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/pseuds/avyssoseleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are not strangers to him, not by a long shot, which is exactly why the anticipation that is making his body thrum and tremble won’t cease. He knows them. Both of them, intimately. But does he know them well enough to know which of them is with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Do You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FagurFiskur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/gifts).



> For the lovely and very talented [perlukafari](http://perlukafari.tumblr.com/)!

His hands are shaking where they are bound against the headrest, the rope not enough to rein in his nervousness and overwhelming arousal. Both racking his body not because he doesn’t know what will happen to him, but because he doesn’t know _who_ will be the one to do what will come. They are not strangers to him, not by a long shot, which is exactly why the anticipation that is making his body thrum and tremble won’t cease. He knows them. _Both_ of them, intimately. But does he know them well enough to know which of them is with him?

A sudden, almost unexpectedy hand on his thigh makes him gasp and wind himself just so in his bounds, although to no avail. He knew it would start like this, with a simple touch to tell him that he’s not alone anymore, but the hand still comes as a surprise each time. What comes then is familiar again, as the hand follows the curve of his bare leg up towards where it meets his butt, but instead of touching it or paying any much-needed attention to the offered cheeks, it stops right there, gone again.

(Dean knows why; Jimmy can never help himself but knead his butt, dig his fingers into the flesh and thoroughly enjoy just how soft it is, moaning and spouting filth like no tomorrow. Whereas Cas always cups his cheeks, strokes them in quiet amazement, as if he were laying hands on a work of art. So, it would be too telling, to able to differentiate between the two of them, had the twin who’s with him right now touched his butt.)

Dean could turn his head towards the man, seeing as it is not bound by anything right now, but what good would it do? There’s a nice-smelling -- and what he knows to be pink in colour -- sleeping mask covering his eyes, a good and expensive one that actually won’t let in any light or sight. He’s blind and bound, his body on display in a way he himself couldn’t see, a sweet sacrifice for their game. _Helpless_ , all theirs.

The realization of which only serves to make him harder. And _that,_ that doesn’t go unnoticed. Because as soon as his cock twitches with the reminder of just how vulnerable and presented he is for the twins’ perusal, there’s a hand closing around it, a nice tight fist that only pumps up one, two, three times and then lets go again.

(Because neither Cas nor Jimmy have any hang-ups about doing this. Both know that Dean likes the hands on his cock to be firm and tight, and both love to tease him like this. Give him just a bit before taking it back, leaving him aching and desperate even more so than he was beforehand.)

Dean sinks his teeth deep into his lower lip, wishing the twin who’s with him would do it to him instead. The image of which also makes him even more aroused, makes him speak. “Are you finally gonna get started o what? Hate to say, but I’m kinda horny and bored here, big boy,” he says with more bravado than he feels, trying to taunt the man who’s with him, whoever it may be.

And just like that, there’s a dip in the mattress, impossible in helping to differentiate between the twins, both of them of the same built and weight, and a warm body shifting over Dean.

_Jimmy,_ Dean thinks for a moment. Jimmy is quicker to give in to his taunting, is overly keen on showing Dean that he had rather behave. Then again, Castiel also enjoys being quick to punish Dean on some days. Sometimes, it doesn’t take more than one cheeky remark to have Cas sharing a look with Jimmy, getting permission from the one who’s still officially Dean’s boyfriend, and then to have him lay Dean over his lap and spank him until his ass is as red as his tear-stained face.

The hands return, running up and down Dean’s soft sides and then over his tummy, and yeah, this is unfortunately not a tell at all. He knows from all the attention both love to pay to his pudgy middle-section that they are about equally as fascinated with it. Dean won’t ever get why, as his tummy is pretty much the image of average and laughable in face of how nicely toned both the twins’ bodies are. Then again, it’s not like he’ll complain. Only an idiot would try to make them see that _hey_ , he’s really not as sexy as they think him to be. Not that they would listen, either way. They’d be too busy sucking hickeys into his tummy.

And those hands continue running over his sides and nipples, already obediently perked up, and back down towards his tummy. It’s almost exploringly, and that makes Dean suspect his previous suspicion to be wrong. That, and how the man above him leans forward, making his hard cock brush up against Dean’s belly and allowing the twin to press a soft kiss against his forehead.

Because this is so much more Castiel than Jimmy. Cas, who was and still is hesitant about being involved with Dean, as he was -- as Cas likes to put it -- Jimmy’s boyfriend first. Of course, Dean was much in favour of being allowed to be with both of these gorgeous and uniquely mesmerizing men -- whether romantically or sexually or both --, but it took a lot of coaxing by Jimmy to have Castiel try it out. Try out _Dean,_ for that matter. Because Cas didn’t need to try Jimmy anymore; he was already more than familiar with Jimmy’s body and desires, and that had nothing to do with being identical twins. Oh no, but with something much sexier and much more forbidden.

But even so, Castiel still has his hang-ups. He needs reaffirmations about how he’s allowed to touch Dean even when they are not having sex or a scene, and how during either, he is allowed to kiss him on the mouth. Not just reverent kisses to his forehead or shoving his mouth between Dean’s ass cheeks and eating him out, but actual kisses. Like equal partners, all of them. Which is why Dean is suspecting the man who’s with him right now to be Cas. Because by now, he might be kissing his way down from Dean’s forehead over the back of Dean’s nose and its tip and towards his lips, but he’s never as fervent as Jimmy usually is. As _possessive._

(But there’s that, too. Because while that’s how Jimmy usually he is, it’s not like that each time. It’s been many times that he and Dean had a gentle session of midnight lovemaking. With nothing but patient hands and tender kisses, nothing of the ferocity that Jimmy usually sports, however true it may be to his personality, but something much softer and vulnerable.)

Dean sighs into the kisses he now receives. Obediently opens his mouth for the tongue swiping against his lips, tasting him with relish while the twin’s hips move in an unhurried rhythm against Dean’s belly and the tip of his cock, a relaxed pleasure wherever they meet.

For a moment then, Dean completely forgets their little game. Doesn’t think about who exactly he might be with, may it be his boyfriend or his kinda-boyfriend, just sinks into the warm and safe feeling of it. Into the kissing and endlessly patient rutting, the teasing stimulation to his body, the knowledge that whoever might be with him, he will take care of him.

_And he will take care of him,_ he thinks, while one hands strokes over his side and back and lower again, taking hold of his butt still resting against the mattress, and then digs into it, _possessively._

It’s then that Dean clenches his eyes shut under the blindfold and sees that _no, he won’t take care of him._ He will take care of _them._ Must take care of _both of them._ Not just like this, not just as a game. But real, as whole. Nobody used as a part of a game, instead of a person. By making this absolutely _clear._ With none of them feeling lonely despite it all. Left out.

_“Jimmy,”_ Dean gasps into the lips still working his own over, desperation in his voice, because he needs to tell him exactly what he just realized, needs to make him see it as well. 

Jimmy misunderstands.

“Mmh, that’s right; it’s me. Good boy,” Jimmy purrs and presses his lips right back against Dean’s, but Dean turns his head away, Jimmy’s lips just tracing wetly against his cheek.

“No, no,” Dean rushes out, “what I want-- _Jimmy._ Take him in here. Bring him inside. He’s waiting downstairs, isn’t he? _Cas_ is. By himself, thinking we don’t--” he swallows for breath, “thinking we don’t want or need him like this. Neither me, nor you. Isn’t that true, isn’t that--”

“Shh, shh, Dean.” Jimmy's hand has wandered up again, stroking soothingly all over his torso, and he doesn’t sound as calming as he probably wants to, just the edge of it a little broken. “It’s all good, everything’s fine. I’ll get him, alright? Take him upstairs and in here and we’ll fuck and-- _talk_ or whatever, okay? Is that alright? Is that what you want me to do?”

“Yeah,” Dean breathes in relief. “Bring him here. I don’t want him to think that we-- _use_ him or shit. I _lo--_ you know I lo--.”  He’s a coward, he knows. But so is Jimmy, so he must know, too. Hopes that Jimmy does, because even now, he can’t say it out loud. “Like I do you,” Dean settles with, strained. “You know that, right? What I feel for you? And for him, too?”

“Babe,” Jimmy sighs fondly and pecks him on the lips, “I know. And I’m sure he knows, too.”

“Wanna _show_ him. Please, Jimmy, I--”

“Shhhh,” Jimmy shushes him again. “I’ll go get him. Just a second, wait a moment.” He shuffles away from up over Dean, leaving the bed after a little struggle in which he obviously tried not hit any of Dean’s body parts. “You stay right where you are,” Jimmy playfully warns.

That makes Dean smile, tugging at the ropes keeping him bound to exactly where the twins had wanted him. “’s not like I got much of a choice.”

“Mmh, I know,” Jimmy says with a smile in his voice. “See you in a moment, babe. Along with Cas. It’ll be fine, you’ll see,” he promises, just like he promised that he would never hurt Dean in any way he didn’t want him to. That he could trust Jimmy.

“Yeah,” Dean replies with a smile of his own, sinking back into the comforting holds of both ropes and mattress. “I’m sure it will.”

And he _knows_ it actually is when only a few minutes later, there are twin pairs of hands on his butt and twin pairs of lips pressing against his, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my blog](http://avyssoseleison.tumblr.com/)! (Where pretty much 95% of my writing happens.)


End file.
